


A Hard Day's Night

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night that starts off painfully and unfortunately normal ends far from painful or normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> My Wild Card Fill for [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)

When Kurt first got his period, Burt took him to the hospital – not because he didn’t know what was happening or anything like that, but because it had never hurt Elizabeth so badly. After a brief stay in the emergency room, the doctor sent them home with prescriptions for painkillers and anti-nausea pills, the diagnosis of dysmenorrhea, and a message from the nurse consisting of “Welcome to Womanhood.”

For months after that, Burt always knew when Kurt had his period. It wasn’t because he was moody or any of that cliché nonsense, but because, if Kurt didn’t catch it soon enough and take his medication, Burt would hear the retching and Kurt would be held up in his room with a heating pad until his meds did kick in and then he’d sleep for a good three hours.

Burt hated to see his kid in so much pain that it caused shivers, sweating, and throwing up, so he took Kurt to the doctor Elizabeth used to go to after he found the number in a desk drawer. The doctor there told them that taking birth control would help with the pain, so Kurt took it, he was relieved not to have the pain, and Burt was relieved that they didn’t have to talk about it so much anymore. The problem seemed to be solved.

Kurt didn’t much care that it caused him to gain weight until he started binding. The thing about Kurt is that when he gains weight, he gains most of it in his breasts. He tried to counteract it with a better diet and different workout routine, but, ultimately, he felt like he wasn’t having much effect. Plus, he felt strange putting extra estrogen in his body when he really wanted there to be less estrogen and more testosterone. So, he stopped taking the birth control.

When the birth control stopped, the horrible periods started again, though not every month. Some months he got away with a relatively painless period. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t really going to question a good thing.

Unfortunately, this is not one of the good months _and_ Blaine is supposed to come over tonight after Kurt got confirmation from the girls that they’d be out for most of the night. He started feeling cramps at the end of class and hoped, as he always does, that they wouldn’t get any stronger and this wouldn’t get too bad. But, by the time he got home, he hurt enough to break out in a cold sweat and hunch over the toilet. He stumbles to find his pills in his drawer and his hands shake as he opens the cap.

With medication taken care of, all there is to do is wait and, meanwhile, to call in at work and, thankfully, when she sees Kurt shivering on the bathroom floor, Santana fills in for him, though she doesn’t offer without first complaining to him that she has to cancel her plans with Brittany and that he owes her. Now, he just has to call Blaine.

On second though, maybe he’ll text. He’d rather keep his mouth closed and control his breath in the desperate hope that he won’t throw up again that way.

Kurt: _I have some bad news._

Blaine: _What’s wrong?_

Kurt: _I have to cancel. I’m so sorry, Blaine._

Blaine: _What happened? Are Santana and Rachel fighting again?_

Kurt: _No. Thankfully. Just not feeling good._

Blaine: _Aw :( I’m sorry, babe._

Kurt: _I'll be better by tomorrow if you want to just plan on pushing everything back a day. I can try to get the girls to go out again._

Blaine: _Sure. Looking forward to it. <3_

Kurt should see that it was too easy, but he’s just about ready to crawl in bed and pass out, so his facilities are a little limited. He just wants to go to sleep, wake up in a few hours, throw together something to eat from whatever odds and ends are in the loft, and watch a movie before he dives into his schoolwork.

The first two go as planned, but when he wakes up, he finds that he won’t be making his dinner, because a dashing man in a bowtie is standing in his kitchen mixing something on the stovetop.

“ _Blaine_?”

Blaine turns to face him with his eyes alight. “Hey, baby!”

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks, stunned.

To Blaine, as if it’s obvious and natural, simply says, “Taking care of you, dummy.”

“You-you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t _have_ to, but I want to. You’re sick. I want to see you. It makes sense.”

“Blaine-“

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“That’s good. Can I kiss you or are you contagious?”

 _Definitely not contagious_ , Kurt thought, but what he says is “Not contagious, no.”

“Good,” Blaine says before leaning in to kiss Kurt soundly on the lips. “Alright, patient, give me your symptoms, so I know how best to work these magic hands. A head rub for a migraine? Vaporub for a cold? A backrub for pretty much anything?”

“Um, to be determined, I guess. I’m shivery, but also sweaty. The pain and nausea are better, though, since I took my pills.”

“You do seem a little peaky.” Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s forehead. “How did you get sick?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt dismisses, moving around and picking up and putting down things to make him look busy.

“Kurt,” Blaine scolds.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kurt continues; this time opening and closing cabinets and drawers.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine insists with a laugh, turning away from the stove and putting his hands on his hips.

 _Shit, he’s gorgeous_.

Kurt skims his eyes across Blaine’s chest where his shirt is pulled tight; down Blaine’s arm, beautifully accented by skintight sleeves; towards the tiny waist Kurt loves so much; and then back up to Blaine’s face, where he has one eyebrow cocked and a teasing smirk.

_It’s a cruel world that makes a person so horny when they’re actively bleeding and cramping._

“Ok, fine. I have my period,” he confesses.

“Oh.”

Kurt watches his expression go from teasing and confident to deer in headlights and almost feels like laughing.

_Oh, Blaine. So cute._

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you and freak you out,” he explains, taking his turn to tease.

“I’m not freaked out,” Blaine argues. Those eyebrows continue to traitorously give him away though from where they’re stuck high up on his forehead.

“Please,” Kurt laughs good-naturedly, “what cis man doesn’t get at least a little freaked out by periods?”

“I’m just surprised, Kurt,” Blaine defensively swears, “I didn’t know a period could do all those things.”

To which, Kurt answers blandly, “People with periods have occasionally thought that their appendicitis was period cramps.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Blaine gasps, “Go sit down, baby.”

Blaine rushes to fuss over Kurt. He pulls out a chair and tries to ease Kurt into it. Kurt can only chuckle.

“Blaine, I’ve dealt with this many times before.”

“Well, I haven’t. Let me take care of you, Kurt. Please,” Blaine pleads, with those big, soulful, beautiful eyes. Kurt Kryptonite.

“Fine, fine,” he acquiesces. “Then I will take you up on the backrub.”

“Great, after dinner. In the meantime, I, uh, I made you Arroz Caldo, which is sort of like Filipino chicken noodle. I know it’s sort of weird, but it’s what my mom makes for me when I’m feeling sick, so I just thought…” Blaine drifts off, shyly pressing the back of his hand against his eye in what Kurt assumes is an attempt to cover up his nervousness, which is unbelievably adorable. He likes the idea of Blaine’s mom bringing him this meal over the years: when Blaine had the chicken pox at six, when he got the flu at ten, when he when he first got his heart broken at sixteen, when he took the SAT for the first time and emerged from the testing room looking absolutely exhausted after sitting there all day long. Kurt imagines all these younger Blaines he knows nothing about, but he likes to think they were always happy with their mommy and their bowl of soup, even if they didn’t really feel good.

How can Kurt say no to that? 

“Sounds perfect,” Kurt vows, with a small smile, which turns into a big smile as Blaine grins in relief. “You know, I rather like having a man in my kitchen cooking for me.”

Blaine blushes at Kurt’s words and Kurt’s wink and says, “Then, I’m glad I can be your cook this evening. Go find something good on TV or something. I’ll serve you.”

“The royal treatment! I could get used to this,” Kurt beams, getting up from his seat and kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Kurt goes into his room before he plants himself on the couch, grabbing his computer. He wants to do some research, while Blaine sort of bangs around in the kitchen. Kurt tries not to make him nervous by observing his craft, after all Kurt knows he’d be nervous trying to make something in Blaine’s kitchen – though he’s never been in Blaine’s kitchen because they prefer to spend time at Kurt’s. So, he looks away from Blaine opening multiple drawers and then closing them when he can’t find one object or another and he starts clicking around on his computer. He eventually gets so caught up in his searches and scanning what he finds that he does lose track of what Blaine is doing, so that, when Blaine does finally finish cooking and brings Kurt what he’s made, Kurt is so surprised that he quickly closes his computer in a way that reminds him of his high school years when his dad would walk in to his room unannounced when he was internet shopping. He tries to pass it off as him putting away his computer so he can eat. He’s not sure Blaine is convinced.

Despite Kurt’s jerkiness with the computer, they have a normal dinner. They watch The Bachelor, they rant about how dumb it is, laugh about how they watch it anyway, consider the ethics of supporting women made a spectacle in pursuit of a man. Maybe this will be the last time they watch it; besides, they have many, _many_ , other crappy reality shows to watch. They switch to a rerun of Tabatha’s Salon Takeover.

Once they’ve finished their food and the episode is coming to an end, Kurt knows Blaine’s curiosity is going to get the best of him.

“What were you looking at before I came in? You closed your computer so hard I’m surprised it didn’t crumble to pieces.”

Kurt moves to place his bowl on the coffee table and when he leans back, Blaine’s arms are ready to hold him close. Kurt throws his legs over Blaine’s and leans his body sideways against Blaine’s chest, so that his head is rested on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I was looking into some options for birth control,” he admits. He doesn’t really see a reason to hide it, since they’ll have to talk about it at some point.

“Okay,” Blaine prompts.

“Beyond condoms,” Kurt clarifies. “I stopped taking my birth control years ago for various reasons and I realized that I didn’t really research those reasons. I just sort of took what little my doctor told me about the one method I was using and ran with it. But, I’m sick of these painful periods and it would be nice to have the protection when we do actually take the next step.”

“Makes sense,” Blaine agrees.

“Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable,” Kurt prefaces before he goes any further into the conversation. Period talk and the female-bodied birth control conversation might be a lot for Blaine all in one night when Blaine probably spent the last few years thinking he’d never have to concern himself with these things.

“No! Of course not! This is about us – mostly about you, but also about us,” Blaine reasons. “So, what did you figure out?”

“That a lot of birth controls don’t use estrogen primarily.”

“That’s good, right?” Blaine asks, seemingly only sort of understanding what Kurt’s getting at.

“I don’t want to put any more estrogen in my body than there already is.”

“Okay, I get that. Well…as much as I _can_ get that.”

“So, finding out that a lot of birth controls doesn’t use estrogen means that I shouldn’t have stopped taking any, but I should have picked a different method from a pill with estrogen.”

“And now you’ve picked one,” Blaine guesses.

“Not yet. I need to figure out what I’m okay with. I’m not so hot on the implant, for example. I’m sort of leaning towards the shot so I can get used to injecting myself in case I ever want to start testosterone. Endocrinologist offices will teach people how to inject themselves and I want to try to convince the doctor to teach me with the depo.”

“Well, whatever you want, baby. It’s your body, your decision.”

“Would you,” he starts then takes a deep breath, “would you go with me the first time I get the shot? I know I need to get used to shots and it’s dumb to be afraid of them, but I really, really don’t like it.”

“Sure, love.”

“Thank you,” Kurt breathes, stretching up to kiss Blaine briefly before leaning back again, “Time for my massage?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees with a grin. “All it will cost you is ten kisses.”

“Ten?” Kurt chuckles. “Well, I think I can afford ten kisses.”

His hands cup the back of Blaine’s neck, both urging Blaine down, while pulling himself up and he connects their lips chastely.

“One,” Kurt whispers.

He leans back in and kisses Blaine’s lips again through Blaine’s smile, before getting a little rougher. He licks Blaine’s bottom lip before he captures it between his lips. He sucks lightly, then pulls away.

“Two.”

For once, that little feeling isn’t pulling at him. So, he makes a decision.

He leans back and pulls back his legs, chuckling at the baffled, disappointed look on Blaine’s face, before he slides to the floor. He unbuckles and unzips Blaine’s pants a little clumsily. He’s never unbuckled pants from his angle before; he’s never unbuckled another person’s pants period. Once he’s finally done it, he moves to slip his hand in.

“Is this okay?” he asks. Blaine hasn’t said anything or done anything to suggest he’s not into it, but Kurt knows that isn’t always enough.

“Kurt, you don’t-“ Blaine starts, his eyes open wide with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kurt asks gently, carefully moving his hand away.

“No,” Blaine admits with a groan.

“Okay, then, just enjoy. I’m fine,” he reassures.

When Blaine lets out a deep breath, relaxes back against the couch, and spreads his legs further, Kurt moves his hand slowly back to the waistband of Blaine’s boxers. He pets his fingers delicately across the stitching before pulling the elastic back. He reaches in to carefully ease out Blaine’s cock. And it’s _beautiful_. Kurt knows that it’s sort of weird to think a cock is beautiful, but that’s the only word he can think of. Kurt is most familiar with what cocks look and feel like from his packer, but this is so different and so much better. That’s a given, but Kurt can’t help but admire. He’s always known Blaine is big; his pants don’t hide anything, but, beyond that, he hasn’t really known what to expect.

Kurt gently brushes his fingers along the shaft, feeling the soft skin and tracing the veins. He doesn’t put much pressure, but feels from the base to the head, stroking along the ridge of the head and feeling across the slit, exploring. Kurt’s packer always only appears flaccid and Blaine is already half-hard. Kurt moves to circle his hand around the shaft to see how it will fit and it feels pretty perfect. He continues to study Blaine’s cock by stroking his hand slowly up and down.

The feeling of Blaine hardening further in his hand amazes him.

His touch shifts from light and slight to a little firmer. He watches his hand slip up and down and feels the ridges and contours in his palm. When he carefully swipes his thumb across the slit again, it comes back a little wet. Kurt raises his thumb to his face and he sniffs, disappointed he can’t smell anything yet, and then he licks, salty.

“ _God, Kurt_ ,” Blaine groans.

“Oh, sorry, honey.”

Kurt has done his research. He’s read the sites and articles: “How to give a good blow job.” He hopes he remembers it all.

You’re clean, right?” Kurt remembers to ask.

“Ye-yeah,” Blaine chokes out. “Got tested, uh, after my last boyfriend.”

With that, Kurt leans forward and starts off by kissing the shaft  (“Three”), then the head (“Four”), then licks across the slit directly, which is even better than it was from his thumb (“Five”). Then Kurt decides to dive right in. He opens his mouth to flatten his tongue, so Blaine’s cock can slide magnificently against it and Kurt tries to stroke a little bit with his tongue.  _Shit_ , it feels good to have his mouth so full and he blushes at the thought.

Kurt tries to take as much of Blaine in as possible, but he hasn’t yet figured out how to relax his throat enough to deep throat so he gags a little. He just hopes Blaine doesn’t notice. He slides his mouth forward and back, closing his lips around Blaine’s cock. Blaine filling his mouth so completely makes him hum pleasantly. Blaine moans, so Kurt hums loader. He backs up his head as he hums so Blaine can feel it at mixing intensities at different places, until he only has the head, his lips around the ridge. He swirls his tongue slowly in synch with Blaine’s waves of moans but firmly. Blaine clutches roughly at Kurt’s shoulder, trying to push him back.

Kurt then makes his second daring decision of the day.

He keeps going, intensifying his effort even, both humming and licking, since Blaine seemed to like it. He’s not rough but if he’s so close, he wants to push Blaine over the edge. He wants to feel like he’s done well, given Blaine his everything, and he wants to _taste_ that he’s made his guy feel _that_ good.

When Blaine comes, Kurt isn’t as suave as he’d hoped. He does get most of it, but not all as he feels some drip down his chin. He has to swallow a few times, suppress the urge to cough unattractively, and then attempt to smoothly and subtly wipe off his chin, but he thinks he does a pretty good job for his first go.

“I guess I didn’t really give you ten kisses,” Kurt flirts as he moves to sit back on the couch again, his voice is a little off but he just chuckles.

“ _Fuck_ , that was so much better,” Blaine moans. “Thank you, baby.” 

Kurt watches Blaine’s breath hitch and release as he comes down, his hair and skin glistening a little with sweat. His Blaine, usually so put together, is now so open, uninhibited, unreserved. And Kurt hadn’t thought there could be any look as beautiful as Blaine’s everyday.

"You're very welcome."

Kurt will make a doctor’s appointment on Monday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO!
> 
> Next up, the start of the second round. 
> 
>  
> 
> **If anyone is curious,[here](http://i.imgur.com/6j1vCCr.png) is my active bingo card.**


End file.
